The Stone of Kronos
by daughter of poseidon15
Summary: Alexandra Taylor Davis just found out she is a decedent of gods, and her worst enemy is her sister. will they find out who her parents are? or will Lilly her sister's evil half sister take over the world?
1. nico

"Are we there yet" I asked my parents. "Alexandra Taylor Davis we are almost there now stop pestering us," my dad said. Hi my name is Alexandra Taylor Davis. Me and my parents are going to the beach for summer vacation. I have been looking forward to this all year. Anyway I'm adopted because my real mum died while giving birth to me. No one knew my dad or anyone on my mum's side, as I was told. I looked out the window and saw we were parking in our summer home. Yes we are here I thought. I ran out of the car got my suitcase and ran to my room. I changed into my red, black, and white plaid bathing suit. I grabbed my bag with my phone, sunscreen, sunglasses, iPod, towel, and umbrella. Look in the mirror. Brown long hair in a braid, swimsuit strait and green-blue eyes. I ran out of the house to the beach. Then all of a sudden I ran into someone. "I am so sorry." I said while picking my stuff up. Once I got my stuff all picked up I sat on my knees, "Hi, I am Alexandra Taylor Davis. I am really sorry. What is your name?" I asked. "Um… my name is Nico Di Angelo. Nice to meet you. I got to go," he said. He was about my height, shaggy black hair; brown eyes, 6 packs, and he had flames on his swim trunks. So pretty much he was HOT! He went over to 4 kids.2 girls wearing tankinies, one girl had blond hair, gray eyes and was sitting next to a boy with the same blue green eyes as me. The other girl had black hair and was sitting next to a strange boy. The reason he was so strange is because the bottom half of him he had hairy legs. Not the kind you would find on a teenager. Not even a grown man. They looked like sheep legs. After I stared at them I went to go find a spot. On my way I heard my name, "demi-god", and "Chiron". I found a spot close to them and laid my stuff now. I put my I Pod in my ears. After a couple of mins. I saw a shadow of some people on me…


	2. goat legs are not pretty

I looked behind me. Goat-legs, nasty. I slowly looked up. It was the strange, black, goat boy. "Nice…legs?" I said. "You can see them?" he asked. I looked at him like he was stupid. "Well no duh I can see them," I said. "You are right; she does have a powerful force coming off her. You need to come with us. You are Alex, right?" the blonde head girl asked. "Um… yay," I answered her. "Come on. My name is annabeth, this is Percy, Thalia, Grover and you know nico. Where are you parents?" I showed them my parents and they talked a while.

After that annabeth told me to get in the car. So I got in the car Percy was driving. "Um... How old are you?" I asked Percy "17," He answered. *relief* "well here it goes. You're a demigod. We don't know who you're parent is or if it was your mom or dad," Grover said. "Now I know why this sounds so familiar. Pjo!" I exclaimed. "What?" they all said at once. "Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It's like my favorite series. It's about Percy's life from when he destroyed the minatar to Percy and Annabeth's underwater kiss.

Once I said that Percy and annabeth blushed. "So you know all about mythology. Good! Don't have to explain it."

Finally the car stopped. I got out and met a centaur. "Chiron?" I asked. "Yeah... they told you who I was?" he asked. "Nope!"I said. "Oh…okay?"He said.


	3. strolls!

they gave me a tour of camp. " Zeus! Cabin 1!

Poseidon! Cabin 3!  
Demeter! Cabin 4!

Ares! Cabin 5!

Athena! Cabin 6!

Apollo! Cabin 7!

Hephaestus! Cabin 9!

Aphrodite! Cabin 10!

Hermes! Cabin 11!

Dionysus! Cabin 12!  
you will be staying with the Hermes cabin since you are undetermined ," chiron said. "when will i be determined?" "in about a you, Percy, and annabeth go and find your weapon of choice." he said.

we walked down to the practice area."try these" Percy said while giving me a bow and arrow. "OK, shot that target"i did what he said but somehow my foot got caught. the arrow went almost hit someone in the head."sorry i guess that's not for me" i said.i handed them back . "you think"she said."try this" she gave me a sword. perece took out his pen and took off the turned into a aimed at me and i easily deflected it.i aimed at him.

i managed to cut his arm.

he aimed at me again which i sidestepped. i parried.i aimed. again and soon i had his sword to his neck.i smiled.

then i heard a conch shell. i handed him his sword back. "dinner" is all he said. we headed towards the dining pavilion.

* * *

"hi"i said."hi, I'm Connor. this is my twin brother Travis. are you new?"Connor said. "yeah, I'm.." but then chiron interrupted me."attention! we have 2 new campers there is name is Alexandra Davis and Samantha Jenkins" i looked around. Samantha seriously!why me!

let me back up. she is evil!we used to go to school they have to go to camp stole half of my boyfriends.(not even the hot ones!)

anyways i turned back to Connor." i hate Sam"he looked at me awkwardly and said you know her?"

"um.. yeah long story."

later

* * *

after dinner we sung at the headed to the Hermes cabin. i started to put my stuff up.i was about to put my pj's on when Connor no was it Travis . anyway he came over asked,"are you set?"

"ya just about to go to bed"

"well if you need anything you know where i am" he went away.

i felt like i was missing something. i checked my back pocket.

that rat stole my i pod!

* * *

**next chapter is going to find out her dad!it's going to be more exciting!**


	4. best ending ever

_It was dark. Night time. By Thalia's tree. a girl in a black and red dress came out of the trees. she had black hair and red contacts-creepy! she had this really emo look going for her. _

_ "who are you?"i asked. _

_"why, I'm Lilly. your half-half sister, i need a favor from you," she smiled an evil smile. this didn't sound like a good idea. _

_"what?" _

_"i need you to get the heart of kronos." _

_"the stone of kronos?" i asked. _

_"ya it's a stone heart. it is named after kronos." _

_"why, cause he didn't have a heart much less a stone one?" i asked. she laughed. laugh isn't the right word for it. it was more like a cross between a chuckle and a snicker. _

_"funny but no. i don't know why it is named after him." she said. _

_"so whats in it for me and where is it?"i asked. _

_"today you well get claimed. then i will give you anything you want true love, your mom,get rid of your sis, Hades kingdom" she said,"i will know what you decide. don't tell any one"  
_

_then i woke with a start.

* * *

_

Nico Percy Annabeth and me were talking at the sword area.

"hey I'll be right back. a Lil rat stole my i pod." i walked over to Travis. i put my arm around his shoulders.

"Travis i have a question. how long do you think it will take to be claimed?"i asked. i slowly pulled my i pod out of his back pocket.

"um... well you are 15 so about a week"he said.

"wow it took less time to get my i pod back from a son of Hermes."i held up my i pod.

"how...huh...uh..?" i walked back to my mates.

"told ya! i am going to take a walk on the beach."i said walking away.

* * *

i turned my i pod on and put my head phones in. i started to sing along:

Thoughts of you keep running through my head Images I just want to forget  
I look in the mirror and put on a happy face  
But nobody sees it  
And I don't believe it  
I bought into every word you said  
I never thought that's something I'd regret  
I look at you now and wonder who I see  
I'm lost in a frenzy and it's never ending

_[Chorus]_  
The way we used to talk all night  
I still get butterflies  
when I go there again  
I see the way you used to smile  
If only for a while  
But only if I pretend

"singing about how you pretend to have friends a' matie?" a familiar voice asked.i turned Alyssa Jenkins was standing be hind me.

"last i recalled i was the one that had friends. and 2 i am not your mate!"i said, what do you want?"

"who are you dating now?"she started to come and watch.

"no one"i answered.

"can't keep a boyfriend?"she said.

"can't keep your paws off mine?dog"i said.

"stop talking about yourself. people are going to think your shallow!"she said.i was squeezing my hands so hard they were turning white and they felt like they were going to go straight though my hand.

all of a sudden a big wave came from behind me and i mean big taller than me. it was headed towards Sam. once it was gone i notice i was the only one dry besides Percy."that teaches you to mess with Alexandra Taylor Mari Josephine Rosaline stone house. "i said pretty fast" gods i have a long name. Sam started to stem.

"Alex you will pay for this!" she stomped the a huge crack appeared on the beach and the ground opened up. i started to fall. i tried to grab something. yes i caught a ledge. i climbed up. i was only 2 feet from the opening.i tried to climb i almost fell 2 times.

when i got up there was a blinding light. i thought i was going to fall.

"hello grandchild." a beautiful woman said. she had blond hair and blue eyes. she all so had a nice tan and a strapless dress on paired with black high heels.

"huh? who are you?"i asked. grand ma? what?

"Aphrodite, let me explain. your mom is my daughter. she had you and Sam. you are twins. Alex your dad is Poseidon. Sam your dad is you are the first daughter of ,do you still have those rings your mom gave you?"she asked.

i looked down at my hand.

"yeah," we chorused.

"they can turn into any thing you tell them" Aphrodite said.

"cool" we muttered.

"well i got to go back to our meeting on Olympus. tootles!" after the excitement all died down i found a place on the beach far away from everybody. after a while i heard footsteps.i looked up. sat in silent for what seemed like for by demi lovato started singing in my head. i had to break the silent.

"when i was seven this guy broke into our house and pointed a gun at my mom and shot turned the gun at me then this flash of light appeared and he was neighbor came over cause she heard a gun called the had to go to foster home after foster home for a year then they split us up."i realized i started crying and i was in his lap.

we leaned towards each other til our lips felt like electricity. he kiss my neck. we snogged for what felt like hours.

"i thought your last name was Davis."

"adopted name, duh"i said.

"i should probably change cabins. you know since i was claimed."i said.

"ya i have to go to swords training."he said quietly.

"bye" i walked towards the cabin and looked back at was staring at me.i ran back to the cabins knowing if i looked back again i would give in and go back to him.

**sam's prov **

once everything calmed down i went to look for Alex.i looked all over the i found out she was be hind some rocks. i tried to get a closer look. she was sitting on a boy. slut. it turns out it was my 'big bro' Nico!she turned around and looked him in the eyes. next thing i knew they were snogging.i took out my phone and snapped some pics.

"told you i would get you back!" i whispered

* * *

**should i do different proves? or should i quit it now?**do u really like it?


	5. old friends

i woke up on the top bunk in a teal room and my half- brother Percy shaking me.

"get up we are late!"

i kicked him in the stomach and jumped down. i looked over at him. he had a bad case of bed head.i lifted my eyebrow.

"Hermine please i am not a morning person." i said.

"get dressed" is all he said. i got my skinny jeans and my teal, flowey top that says "the streets 2009".i put some eye liner and mascara on. i went over to my closet and put my converse on.

"are you ready?" i came out of the bath room with a green shirt and jeans with tennis shoes on.

"had to match?what ever let's go"he said.

**"hi" **

**"we are having a dance at the end of the sit where ever" chiron said. **

**i saw Thalia,annabeth,and Nico sitting together. i sat down next to Nico.i grabbed my cup and said "hot peach tea"and took a big sip.**_hot isn't as good but whatever.  
_

**"so i heard you are the newest camp couple...ew..hot!"my hand shot up." what?" she held up a poster that had me and Nico snogging.**

**"Nico kissing my little sister how dare you"Percy said as he wrapped his arm around me.**

**"do you like that arm?if not you to move i snogged him"**

i felt the wind making my hair come out of it's braid.i smelled the salt water.i heard footsteps nearing then a shadow crept over me**.**

**"**whoever you are your blocking my sun"

"haven't change have you?"said a familiar voice.i sat up and slide my sunglasses. there stood 2 girls and a boy. 1had brown hair and brown eyes in a never shout never shirt and jeans

the other girl had brown hair and brown was wearing a black tank and a denim (twins)

the boy had a yellow shirt and skinny jeans i jumped upSo this is how it goes  
Well I, I would have never known  
And if it ends today  
Well, I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone

Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.

Well this is not your fault  
But if I'm without you  
Then I will feel so small  
And if you have to go  
Always know that you shine brighter than anyone does.

Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.

If you run away now,  
Will you come back around?  
And if you ran away,  
I'd still wave goodbye  
Watching you shine bright.

Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.

And I'll wave goodbye  
Watching you shine bright  
(You shine bright, you shine bright)  
And I'll wave goodbye tonight.  
we sang

"hey! i missed you. so this is camp" i said.

"ya i guess you replaced me."echo said. i fiddled with my bikini bottoms. i looked up.

" we broke up a long time ago"

"any way i hear the she devil is your twin!" aria said.

"unfortunately yea. so your parents?"

"Hades"twins chorused.

"Apollo" that is when the bell rang for lunch


	6. read now or die!

hey should i keep going tell me or tall me not to. give me a song for the you don't say any thing i will quit.


End file.
